Happy Anniversary?
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Sakura hampir melupakn hari apakah ini, namun akhirnya ia pun mengingatnya. lantas bagaimana sikap Sasuke mengenai hadiah yangg Sakura inginkan ./gak bakat bikin Summary/ Mind to RnR/ SasuSaku/AU
_Happy Anniversary?_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membaut cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC :"D tapi kayaknya gagal XD, Typo , alur kecepetan,dll._

 _SASUSAKU :""D_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan perlahan gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut mulai berjalan membuka tirai jendela. Rambutnya ia gelung seadanya. Dengan membuka jendela, udara pagi pun mulai masuk secara perlahan, nampak begitu sejuk saat menyapu permukaan kulit. Netra sebening klorofil itu ia pejamkan perlahan nampak pegitu menghayati sentuhan. Angin - angin itu begitu segar bersama aroma embun pagi hari. Nampaknya sang surya itu belum memunculkan sosoknya yang sesungguhnya, sepertinya ia nampak malu – malu untuk mengudara. Tinggal manunggu waktu saja sampai ia mulai mulai meninggi diangkasa.

"Ugghhh... " gadis itu mulai merentangankan tangannya seolah merilekskan badan, sepertinya ia terlalu enggan untuk berpindah pisisi dari sana. Lagi pula hari ini libur sekolah, jadi tidak ada salahnya bermalas – malasan dipagi ini.

Meskipun gadis berdarah Haruno itu enggan beranjak dari jendela namun mau tidak mau ia beranjak juga, disaat dering teleponnya yang begitu merengek untuk diperhatikan pagi ini. Oh... ayolah ia juga sedikit enggan, tapi yang membuatnya penasaran siapa orang menyebalkan yang menelponnya sepagi ini.

"Emm... Ohayou..." Sapa gadis bernetra Klorofil itu terlebih dahulu, ia jadi begitu bersemangat saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menelfonnya untuk waktu sepagi ini.

"Hn... Ohayou..." Sakura bisa menduga , bahwa mungkin saja sebenarnya orang disebrang telepon sana , juga masih baru bangun tidur. Mungkin saja ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan , hingga waktu sepagi ini ia rela menelfon Sakura.

"Hei... ada apa menelfon?" Sakura mulai berjalan menuju arah balkon kamar, ia masih ingin merasakan udara pagi lebih leluasa lagi. Nampaknya ia kecanduan oleh sentuhan - sentuhan dari udara yang begitu menggelitik kulit.

"... apa kau lupa hari apa ini?" gadis berdarah Haruno itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa tidak pernah melupakan hari apa ini.

"Tentu saja ini hari libur" gumum Sakura yang tentu saja pasti terdengar oleh orang disebrang telefon sana. Yah... hari libur yang begitu ia tunggu – tunggu dalam seminggu ini, hari bersantai dan bermalas – malasan.

"Yakin...?" Sepertinya memang Sakura melupakan hari apa ini , dan ia pun mulai mengingat ingat hari apa ini. Seingatnya tidak ada yang salah dalam presepsinya bahwa ini hari libur, dan ia yakin ttidak pernah membuat janji pada siapapun hari ini. Terkecuali dengan ibunya , untuk membersihkan rumah.

"Tentu..." Ujar Sakura begitu mantap, saat permukaan kulitnya mengalami sentuhan dengan cahaya sang surya ia makin betah berlama – lama disini. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu saja hampir lupa , kapan terakhir kali ia bersenang - senang dibawah pantulan cahaya sang surya tersebut.

"Jadi... kau melupakannya" sepertiya sesorang disebrang memang ingin memancingnya untuk mengingat, dan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu pun mulai berpikir tentang hari ini.

"ASTAGA AKU INGAT..." teriak Sakura begitu bersemangat untuk hari sepagi ini.

"Aku lupa harus membeli makanan kucingku, dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ya hehehheh..." tapi sejujurnya gadis itu tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri , saat ia mendengar tepukan pada dahi orang yeng berada disebrang. Jadi apakah ia salah menebak.

"Sakura... kau melupakan hari sepenting ini" dan entah mendapat ingatan dari mana, ia seolah begitu ingat hari apakah ini setelah berlari mengecek tanggal pada kalender terdekat.

"Ohh... astaga, aku lupa... maafkan aku ya, Sasuke-kun" dengan suara penuh penyesalan Sakura pun segera meminta maaf beberapa kali pada orang disebrang telefon . yah... dia Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya.

"Tak apa" Sakura hanya tersenyum sesaat , seperti menungu kelanjutan ucapan dari sang kekasih.

"Happy Anniversary" dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan juga mengangguk meskipun ia tahu pasti Sasuke kekasihnya tidak akan megetahuinya.

"Iya... Happy Aniv Sasu-chan" dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat saat ia mendengar dengusan dari seberang telefon .

"Jadi... aku gak mungkin kasih kamu coklat atau pun bunga, bukan kamu sekali..."

"Ihhh... Sasu-kun" andai saja kekasihnya itu ada disampingnya sekarang, mungkin tinjuan ringannya telah sampai pada pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut. Dan memang benar adanya, Sakura bukan gadis yang bisa meleleh hanya dengan dengan diberi coklat atau pun se-bucket bunga.

"Jadi..." dengan pose jari telunjuk didekat bibir seolah ia mulai berpikir, kiranya hadiah apa yang ia inginkan .

"Kalau Sasuke-kun ingin hadiah apa dari ku? Jangan mahal – mahal ya ... aku lagi gak punya banyak uang nih.." Memang benar bahwa gadis tersebut tidak terlau memiliki banyak uang untuk minggu ini, salahkan saja banyak pengeluaran - pengeluaran yang begitu banyak disamping pemasukan yang mulai menipis.

"Aku ingin sup tomat saja" sudah gadis bernetra klorofil itu duga sebelumnya, bahwa kekasihnya pasti akan memilih sup tomat. Dan Sakura hanya mendengus ringan membayangkan bagaimana lahapnya sang kekasih saat memakan sup tomat buatannya.

"Ok... kapten" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat lengannya dan juga jarinya yang menyentuh pelipis, seolah tengah berpose hormat kepada sang atasan . dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan meilihat tingkahnya untuk kali ini.

"Jadi ... kamu mau apa?" dan sepertinya Sakura tahu , ia harus menjawab dengan apa.

"Err... begini..." Sasuke mulai tidak sabar sepertinya dengan keinginan kekkasihnya tersebut dan Sakura mulai bertele – tele mengenai jawabannya.

"A-aku ingin..." Sakura jadi tidak yakin sendiri untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada sang kekasih.

"Se-sebnarnya..."

"Ayolah Saki..." Dari nadanya saja , sepertinya Sasuke mulai nampak bosan untuk menunggu jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-seben-narnya..."

"Sebenarnya... AKU INGIN DOUJIN YAOI YANG ER-21" Ah... rasanya begitu melegakan saat ia bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya sesungguhnya, dan sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hati Sakura , ia juga tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataannya tadi. Namun mau bagaimana juga ia begitu menginginkan doujinshi yaoi yang sebenarnya begitu dewasa untuk usianya.

"Astaga.. ra.. inget umur ..." sudah Sakura duga bahwa kalimat ini pun akan meluncur dari bibir sang kekasih.

"Jadi... kamu enggak mau ya.. , yaudah deh.. aku mau mandi dulu, bye ." Dan dengan sepihak , Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan telefon dan segera pergi untuk mandi pagi. Ia ingin air – air yang begitu segar menyapu kulitnya yang nampak lengket. Mungkin mandi pagi adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini , menurut Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan pada meja belajarnya , membuatnya nampak begitu bosan. Layar laptop yang menyala sejujurnya tidak terlalu ia hiraukan , meskipun anime kesukaannya tengah berputar. Gadis berdarah Haruno itu menguap bosan , sambil sesekali mengecek telepon genggam miliknya. Sepertinya sang kekasih tiada minat untuk menghubunginya dari siang hari. Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk, atau pun tidak. Skaur apun tak terlalu tahu.

Sesekali Sakura tersenyum menyaksikan adegan dalam film tersebut, namun rasa bosan terus saja hinggap didalam benaknya. Ingin menghubungi sahabatnya namun sudah pasti sang sahabat sedang sibuk berpacaran. Mau menghubungi kakak tersayang , namun nyatanya mana mungkin . Bisa - bisa ia mengganggu sang kakak dalam neyelesaikan tugas – tugas kuliahnya, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Namun teriakan sang ibu membuatnya beranjak dari kamar, kerena ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinnya. Dan Sakura tidak habis pikir , siapa gerangan yang mendatangi kediaman mungilnya pada jam malam seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya gadis bernetra sebening hutan tersebut, saat mengetahui seseorang yang ternyata mendatangi kediamannya pada malam ini, lihatlah sang rembulan yang sepertinya tengah menyaksikan pertemuan keduanya dihalaman rumah sang gadis. Meskipun sepertinya gadis bersurai merah jambu itu nampak enggan , namun sejujurnya hatinya nampak senang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa berbasa – basi terlebih dahulu.

"Ini... buat kamu... " dan alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat sesuatu yang tengah pemuda tersebut bawakan untuknya. Sesuatu yang begitu ia ingin – inginkan.

"Astaga... i-ini yang keluaran terbaru kan?" dengan segera Sakura memeluk kekaihnya tersebut, ia begitu bahagia. Tidak menyangka , bahwa kekasihnya memang benar – benar membelikan sesutu yang ia anggap mustahil untuk dibelinya.

"Ya ampun ... Sasuke-kun makasih ... makasih banget" ia tidak yakin sebenarnya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat dihadapannya tersebut.

"Dan jangan lupa sup untuk besok" Sakura pun hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya saat ia berada dalam dekapan tubuh Sasuke. Mereka tidak mengira jika hubungan ini begitu cepat untuk diajalani, bahkan pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu saja merasa bahwa baru kemarin ia beremu seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang hidup itu harus kita jalani...

Meskipun tak sepenuh hati...

Namun tidak ada salahnya untuk menanti...

Sebuah kejadian yang menyenangkan hati...

Bukankah hidup adalah sebuah misteri...

Sebauh misteri dari apa yang tak akan kau ketahui...

Namun terkadang begitu berarti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^^End^^


End file.
